The Doctor Dances
by poyntersally
Summary: The Doctor takes Amy dancing throughout all of time and space.
1. Chapter One: Scottish Country Dancing

**I've had this idea for a while, but I knew I **_**had **_**to write it after watching 'The Big Bang'; however, there are no spoilers in this fic.**

**Chapter One: Scottish Country Dancing  
Youtube Link: .com/watch?v=U7BPfF6j5Mo**

"Amelia Pond. I don't think you realize the importance of tonight. Tonight is your official initiation. Now get your ghillie brogues on, and stop complaining." Amy glared at him before his head disappeared from between the rails. Amy heard the pluck of his feet landing on the TARDIS' floor.

"Just because I'm Scottish doesn't mean I know how to dance!" Amy yelled after the Doctor. His laugh echoed off of the walls.

Amy stood up, and looked at the clothes in front of her. There were regency era dresses, huge ballgowns, and fur coats. Togas were next to Armani suits, and military uniforms were next to football kits. She dug around, finding old scarves and odd ties until she found an outfit presentable for their excursion.

-X-O-

"Doctor, what am I supposed to do with my hair?" Amy asked while walking back into the main room, her hair, attacking her face, and covering her vision.

The Doctor was on the other side of the console, flying the TARDIS. His head was down, and his hands were busy turning knobs. Amy walked over to him, her shoes clanking.

"Doctor, it is out of contro—" Long stockings. Red. Plaid. Green. Plaid! Amy quickly pushed her hair aside, and looked the Doctor up and down. She shook her head, blinked a couple of times. She took a step back and asked the only logically question that came to mind. "You're wearing a kilt?"

The Doctor smiled. "Amelia, how can you go Scottish country dancing without dressing for the occasion?" He turned for her, showing her the full extent of his crazy outfit. Amy fought back a fit of giggles, unsuccessfully. "Oh come on Amy, it's traditional." He stood back, looking disappointed at her. "You look lovely."

"Thank you." She offered him her hand, and he kissed it. He guided her into a spin and started prancing around the TARDIS with her.

After several full rotations on the intergalactic dance floor, the Doctor stopped and went back to the console. "We don't want to have all the fun in here now, do we? We must save some of this energy for the party. We don't want John Duns Scotus to be disappointed."

Amy smiled, and sauntered up the ramp. "Doctor, before we continue this romp I have one _very _important question." He looked up at her. His eyes were wide, and innocently interested.

"What is it Pond?"

"Is it true that men wear _nothing _under their kilts?" Shocked, the Doctor jumped back, falling into the TARDIS' railing.

"Amy Pond! How could you ask a preposterous question like that?"

"I was only…curious." She lulled while taking a step closer to him. He was caught between her body and the railing. There was nowhere for him to go. She was sure that she caught him, until she heard the faithful sound of the TARDIS landing. She moved, giving up, defeated. The Doctor ran away from her, and opened the TARDIS' door.

"Ready to dance with your ancestors?" He said while waiting for her in the doorway. Amy laughed again, and ran for the door.

-X-O-

"Hullo! I'm John Smith, and this is my friend Amelia Pond. We would like to join in on your set."

"O' course" The gray-haired, stocky, Scotsman welcomed the couple into the circle. "Only if you can keep up!" He said, laughing and guiding his partner into a turn. The Doctor turned to Amy, and lead her into the circle.

"Ready to dance? Ms. Pond?"

"Of course fine sir."

Amy was almost positive that the TARDIS taught her how to dance. She didn't learn this as a little girl. She didn't even take ballet. She wasn't a good as the Doctor, but she wasn't bad at all! She turned down several offers from other men, and the Doctor stayed by her side all night. When they returned to the TARDIS, Amy was ready for 3 days of sleep. She entered her room, and plopped down on her bed. She heard the Doctor coming down the hallway, loudly humming one of the many songs she heard tonight. He stopped in her doorway.

"Did you have fun tonight Pond?" She nodded. "You sure had the attention of everyone in the room." He walked away to his room, humming all the way.

**Tell me what you think! I'm still looking for a Doctor Who BETA reader if anyone is interested. I want to flesh out my paragraphs more. **

**What dance do you want to see next chapter? A jitterbug? A waltz? A Bollywood movie sequence? Tell me in a review! :D**


	2. Chapter Two: Bollywood Dance Sequence

**This chapter is dedicated to sweet16girl18 for being the first to review! I hope you enjoy the Bollywood movie sequence. I also want to thank OXBollyKnickersXO. Keep the reviews coming, please. **

**Chapter Two: Bollywood Dance Sequence  
Youtube Link: .com/watch?v=vewp4vJojac**

Amy woke up still dressed in her Scottish garb. "What time is it?" The TARDIS projected 12:03. Amy closed her eyes again, and sighed. She sat up, stretched, and yawned. She blinked a couple of times, and tested out her tongue. She needed to brush her teeth.

Amy stood up and went to her wardrobe. She picked out a cute outfit with a jean skirt and a cardigan. She would wait to see what the Doctor wanted to do today before deciding on what shoes to wear.

She made her way to the bathroom, and turned on the shower. She looked at herself in the mirror, rubbing her face, and trying to wake herself up. "Come on Pond." She said to herself. She washed her mouth out with water, and undressed. She hopped into the shower, and started singing to herself. She hoped the TARDIS was sound-proof.

-X-O-

The Doctor woke up, clad in pajama bottoms and hankering for strawberry jam. He made his way into the kitchen. Amy Pond was already at the table. Her hair was wet, and she was eating her breakfast. She better not have buttered the last piece of toast.

He made his way over to the fridge, and reached in for the jam. He opened the cupboard, and to his delight he found a full loaf of bread. He disposed his bread into the toaster, and leaned against the kitchen counter.

"So," Amelia Pond began. "Where are we going to do today?"

His toast was done. He spread the jam, and joined Amy at the table.

"I thought we could explore the second moon of Oft, or maybe mind for diamonds on the rings of Papayaholt. I'm up for anything."

"Doctor?"

"Hmm?" He looked up at her.

"Do you always sleep without a shirt on?"He stood up. He hadn't noticed. She hadn't said anything until now. Why would she let him…but he was…she should have…

He walked away to his bedroom, forgetting all about his jam and toast.

-X-O-

Amy had almost forgotten about the Scottish Country Dancing. It _had_ been a month. She never expected the Doctor to take her dancing again. She didn't know that it was going to become a routine. Currently, the Doctor was in his costume room. Clothes were being thrown all around. He seemed to be having trouble finding what he wanted. Amy decided she didn't want to be at the eye of the storm. She waited outside the door. The Doctor was yelling out to her.

"You can't show up in a regular suit and bowtie, Amy Pond. These people are expecting you at your best. It would be insulting not to dress up. If only I could find that…AH! Here it is." He paused. "Aren't you going to find something Pond? You needn't tear the place apart as much as I have, but you could find something suitable. The Asia wall is over there." He pointed somewhere, but since couldn't see with direction he was pointing. He realized his mistake, and dropped his arm. "I'm sure you could find a color that would match your hair quite nicely."

Amy was intrigued. "Asia wall? A color? Where are we going?" The Doctor pointed her towards the Asia wall, and she started riffling through clothes.

"Have you ever heard of a Bollywood film Pond?"

"Of course. It's all dancing and music and…" Dancing. She turned toward the Doctor, petrified. "But Doctor, I can't dance like that."

He walked over to her, and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Sure you can Pond. You were a natural at the jig."

"But Doctor, that's Scottish dancing. That's fun. If you mess up nobody notices. This…this is so perfect and pristine. I'll stand out like a sore thumb."

"You will do no such thing Amelia." The Doctor said while grabbing a hanger off of the shelf. He handed it to her, and started leaving the room. On the way out he grabbed another hanger, presumably for himself. One his way out he said. "Now hurry up, we don't want to be late."

"It's a time machine!" She yelled after him, smiling.

She looked down at the garment he had given her. It was green with elaborate gold embroideries. It was absolutely beautiful. (.) Amy ran out of the costume room, eager to try it on.

-X-O-

"Amelia Pond! You look ravishing." She glided down the staircase, and modeled her sari for the Doctor.

"And you good sir have impeccable taste. How did you know it would suit me so?"

The Doctor didn't answer her question. He just offered her his arm, and led her out of the TARDIS.

Stepping outside, Amy came face to face with a Bollywood movie set. Camera crews and extras. Make-up artists and caterers. She had seen nothing like it before. Amy could hear exotic music playing in the background. Further away from them, Amy could see a group of people dressed in beautiful clothes. They were dancing in unison, looking perfect.

"Doctor, I can't do that."

"Oh, Amelia. Are we always this pessimistic?" He reached behind her to close the TARDIS door. "Will you not at least give it a try?"

Amy smiled. Although nervous, she couldn't help but be excited. Letting go of all her inhibitions, she squealed. "Okay!" She grabbed the Doctor's hand, and hurried over to the shoot. "Let's go twinkle toes."

Amy hid behind a fruit cart, and urged the Doctor to follow her. "What are you doing Pond?" He asked, giving her an inquisitive look.

"Well we can't just walk right into the frame, can we?" She asked, sarcasm dripping from her mouth. "Can we?" She asked again, this time really searching for the answer. The Doctor reached into his pocket, or where a pocket would be were he wearing his normal tweed jacket.

"Psychic paper, remember?"

"Right." The Doctor replaced his psychic paper. "Where are you keeping that anyway? They don't have pockets in there, do they? And what is on your head?"

"It's a costume. We are on a movie set, remember?"

Amy rolled her eyes. She watched the dancers. Swift. Elegant. Graceful.

"Cut!" Drama queens? "You are trying to get into my shot. Don't deny it. You can't deal with the fact that I am the star. I'm better than you. Accept that." The main dancer was talking to the dancer next to her. Well, yelling at was a more accurate description.

"Come on." The Doctor nudged her shoulder, and started walking on set. He should the director his psychic paper. "The A.D.s fetched us. They said you needed two more dancers."

The director looked at his psychic paper, then looked at the pair of them. Amy stood out like a banana on an apple tree. However, after a few minutes of hesitation, the director let them go. "We shot again in five."

"Yes!" Amelia exclaimed in triumph, quietly to herself.

"I have to go stand with the men, but you can stand here." The Doctor guided her into a spot next to a beautiful Indian woman with ebony hair and blue eyes. Amy smiled at her. She smiled back.

The Doctor left, waving to her until he had to stand in line himself.

"What is your name?" The woman next to Amy asked her.

"I'm Amy. What's yours?"

"I'm Khyati."

"Nice to meet you."

"I can't work under these conditions! You get one main role, and suddenly the world revolves around you. You only got the lead role because you slept with the director." The woman being attacked gasped. "TWICE!"

"Don't you dare insult me! You're the one who got fat! Eating too many American imports are we? Fallen in love with McDonald's?"

"That's it!" One girl plunged at the other girl, and the other girl tried to fight her off. Camera men ran to stop the scuttle, but it was too late. Both of the girls were battered. Their costumes were ripped.

The director hurried over to the pair, furious.

"Where am I going to find a new costume for you, eh? We are already a week behind shooting schedule."

"I'm sorry Amar. She provoked me!"

"What?" The enraged dancer was being led away by two cameramen.

"Now that she won't be getting in my way, I can do the steps. We will just shoot it all again."

"You'll still be dirty."

"I am the peasant girl that the prince falls in love with. It goes with the role." The director thought about it for a moment.

"Okay, but who will fill the gap?"

"Amelia!" The Doctor yelled from across the lot. He hurried toward the director. "Amelia Pond can fill the space." The Doctor dragged Amy to the director.

"Doctor, what are you doing?"

"I'm making you a star, obviously." He turned to the director, huge smile on his face. "Amelia Pond can fill in. She has had extensive years of training."

The director looked Amy up and down. "She will do. If she cannot dance, I will throw her out."

"Of course."

"We shot in three!" The director walked off. The star of the movie challenged Amy, looking her in the eyes before stalking off. Amy turned toward the Doctor.

"I can't be in a Bollywood movie! I can't even dance."

"Amelia, how many times do I have to tell you? You can dance."

"But I can't dance on film! What is someone sees me?"

"You would be right, but this film is a massive failure. And I don't mean in the box office. The main star leaves India after this, fed up of dancing and Bollywood. She starts her own soap shop in Tulsa, Oklahoma. She is really successful, actually. The movie never even hits theaters. You'll in on the cutting room floor forever."

"Really?"

"Mmhmmm. Now knock 'em dead." The bell rang, and places was called. Amy hurried over to her new spot in line, confident that the moves would just come to her when she needed them. And, thankfully, they did.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm still looking for suggestions for the next one. Please review!**


	3. Chapter Three: Disco Dancing

**This chapter is dedicated to Chloe_Davidson. ****Keep the reviews coming, please.**

**Chapter Three: Disco Dancing  
Youtube Link: .com/watch?v=2XfkRmh_hiA**

"Amy grab that lever!"

"Which one?"

"The one with the do-hickey on the end." Amy grabbed a lever at random, pulling it toward her.

"No, no, no!" The Doctor quickly turned the wheels and knobs. The TARDIS was crashing, and he couldn't stop it. "Amy, hold on!" She turned around, and grabbed onto the railing. She turned toward the Doctor, assessing what he was doing. He was punching numbers in, pushing buttons, flicking switches. The TARDIS was gaining speed. The Doctor walked toward her. "Amy, I don't want you to worry. We'll be fine. The TARDIS is designed to protect its passengers." Amy didn't look convinced. He pulled her to him. "Remember when I crashed in your backyard?" She nodded. "Was I injured?"

She pushed away from him. "You were in the swimming pool!" He quickly pulled her back to him, smoothing her hair.

"We'll be fine. Trust me."

She held onto him tighter, bracing herself for the impact. He kept smoothing her hair. Alarms and sirens were going off. The lights were flashing. She was expecting the worst.

Amy didn't know when the impact happened. Her body was thrown from the Doctor's, and she came in contact with the roof. It was uncomfortable, but Amy wasn't injured. Slowly, she fell back to the floor amongst the shattered glass and sparking circuits. She lay motionless for a moment.

Carefully, Amy stood up. She brushed dust out of her hair and off her clothes. She saw the Doctor, buried under some shrapnel. She ran to help him.

"Doctor, are you okay?" He jumped up.

"Of course I'm fine, Pond." He looked around, and ran up to the TARDIS console. He spoke quickly, to his TARDIS. "But you, precious, you didn't fare so well. What happened?" He leaned in, listening. Amy shook her head. She would never understand the relationship between a Time Lord and his TARDIS.

She waited while the Doctor worked things out. He walked back down to her. "Well, Pond, it seems as though we're stuck here." He walked towards the door. "Now, we need to find out where 'here' is."

He opened the doors, and stepped out. Amy stayed in the TARDIS. She watched the Doctor from the doorway. He sniffed the air. "1970s. America." Amy hurried out the TARDIS. She had never been to America before!

"Where, where? What state?" The Doctor took another sniff. He took a few steps, mumbling to himself. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver, and surveyed some land.

"New York." Amy squealed. She started jumping up and down, dancing around the TARDIS. The Doctor let her act upon her merriness, but he decided that he needed to find out more about where they were.

They had crashed in an alleyway, in between a bakery and an old bookstore. The street was empty except for a group of young adults, dressed in outrageous outfits. The Doctor heard some music in the distance, and he guessed that's where the kids were going. He adjusted his bowtie, and got an idea. He ran back to the TARDIS.

"AMY!" He yelled while grabbing her hand. He guided her back into the TARDIS, and guided her toward the costume room.

"Where are we going now?" The Doctor threw different shirts at her, pants that were too tight and made of polyester, peace signs, go-go boots.

"The TARDIS needs to repair itself. We are in Brooklyn. It's 1976, and we are going Disco dancing." Amy's mouth opened. She laughed.

"Are you serious?"

"Of course." He grabbed some clothes, and left the room. Amy looked down at the pile in her arms. She dropped it on the floor, and explored the room.

Amy was done dressing before the Doctor. She waited in the main room; although, it didn't look like the main room anymore. Amy couldn't believe that by the end of the night everything would be repaired.

For her outfit, Amy chose a purple dress with horrible patterns, and a headband to match. She wore white go-go boots, and finished the outfit off with a pair of sunglasses.

"You can tell by the way I move my wall I'm a woman's man with no time to talk." Amy turned toward the falsetto. She couldn't believe her eyes. The Doctor, Her Doctor was wearing polyester pants – bellbottoms. He had a shirt, unbuttoned at the top with a medallion dangling from his neck. His slick black boots completed the outfit. His hair, regretfully, wasn't tamed or froed. It was slightly greased back, but Amy felt that the Doctor could have put more effort into it.

Amy smiled. "You clean up nice."

"What can I say?" The Doctor said, pausing to spin and slide towards her. "I feel the grove." Amy couldn't contain her laughter.

"Come on John Travolta, let's go boogie down!" She grabbed his hand, and ran for the front door.

-X-O-

Amy had never seen anything like it in her life. Lights were flashing, the bass was pounding, and people were dancing! There was no bumping and grinding.

"Did you come here to watch, or to dance?" When Amy turned, the Doctor's face was too close to hers. She lost herself, and in a daze offered him her hand. He smiled, and led her to the dance floor.

Amy couldn't believe how much fun she had. She should come to expect it. The Doctor brought fun and adventure to her life. Why couldn't she remember that?

Although he was predictable, the Doctor still amazed Amy sometimes. She would never have imagined that the Doctor could Disco dance. She never would have imagined that he could lift her up and spin her around.

By the end of the night, the TARDIS was fixed and they were on their way to another adventure, but Amy couldn't stop humming the BeeGees.

**I hope you liked it. Please leave a review. What should happen next? I'm thinking…masquerade ball?**

**I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I hope you forgive me.**


End file.
